Not The Sweestest Chocolate
by LooksthatkillA7XWiLCntrl
Summary: Shilo has been reading a certain book. And Giles, the librarian, has been eating a certain chocolate bar. What happens during the band candy week could end up to be a huge problem that could cost Giles his job as a Librarian and a Watcher. (Giles/OC/Ripper) warning:Lemons
1. The Book

The library was deserted.

Not a soul graced Shilo's presence as she sauntered quietly through the isles of the old dusty tombs that lined the shelves. It was shilo's free period and she had nothing better to do. Of course seventh period was the last class off the day but students aren't allowed to leave campus or they will feel the wrath of Principal Snyder.

In the far back corner of the library there, in between the corners of two shelves was a small illusion'd opening to a small reading corner with a dusty antique chair, side table and a small book shelve. Shilo found the little cubby space in her sophomore year and she has been coming there since. Shilo pull her half purple half black hair with a hair tie before slipping between the book shelves, pick up A Watcher's Seduction' and opening it to where she left off.

_' "Siandra, you shouldn't be here, it is far to dangerous for you to be near me." Richard said to his slayer._

_"Oh but Richard, you know there is no danger around us. You're just afraid of the consequences of a Slayer and her Watcher being together; how the council would be furious." She curled her fingers around the seam of her coat._

_"Siandra, please understand that-" Before Richard could finish his sentence, the Slayer peeled off her long coat revealing a black and red corset, a pleated schoolgirl skirt and white stalkings. The Watcher's mouth went dry, and a twitch in his groin told him if he doesn't pounce he will be kicking himself in the arse._

_"You want me don't you? I can see it in your eyes." She strutted up to the man, closing the space between them, as she reached up on her tip toes, planting her lips at the base of his neck; causing the watcher to growl. His had reached around her, lifting the short shirt and cupping her bare ass._

_"Oh sweet Jesus." He murmured as he found that Siandra wasn't wearing any panties.'_

Shilo was shot our of her hot and bothered concentration, when someone had cleared their throat. "Can I help you?" Shilo looked up to seethe school librarian, Mr. Rupert Giles, leaning against the wooded shelve with his arms crossed and one eyebrow shot up behind his glasses.

"I uh...uh...was just reading uh...sorry... was I not supposed to be here?" Shilo stammered as she stared at the librarian with sheer horror behind her black rimmed glasses.

"Well I thought I only knew of this corner, but I guess not." He smirked, before pulling out a candy bar from his coat pocket, and taking a bite from it.

"I must go... Sorry sir." She pulled on her trench coat grabbed her back and walked past the librarian, who tried to walk towards where she left the book. Their bodies collided and his hand accidentally brushed against he bum.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"Pardon me." Shilo walked away.

Rupert Giles picked up the book the girl was reading, "A Watcher's Seductions." He said aloud before watching Shilo Defoe exit the library.

Finishing the candy he pulled out another, unwrapped it and once again started to eat the sugary treat his Slayer had given him. The final bell sound and Giles was out of there like a bat out of hell.

* * *

**I Do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, If I did I wouldn't be here...Ok I still would be... I don't own Anthony Head, if only... Um...The name of a book isn't entirely mine, got the idea from 'A Slytherin Seduction' from Where your Loyalties Lie :By Advanced Smut Making... read it :D . This is plotted during The Band Candy episode in season three. If your a Giles fan and haven't seen it... watch it! It is freaking hilarious. also I will be switching it... and the plot won't go with the other episodes and all that... So I hope you enjoy it, please comment and give me some feed back :D Thank you! Oh and Rating may vary... and please read and review :D I would really love you :D and you will get shout outs :D**


	2. Giles or Ripper?

Not So SweetGiles or Ripper?

The next day Giles was supposed to sub for Shilo's class but he was no where to be seen. Buffy, Xander, Willow and Cordellia were all huddled together curious about where the Watcher could me. Shilo, sporting a black cotton minidress with her trenchcoat, fingerless gloves and platform boots. She ignored her friends as she had her face buried into her sketchbook, doodling a image with light hair, glasses, Mr. Giles was inconspicuously on her mind through out the night as she tossed and turned with thoughts and dreams of a certain Librarian.

"Shy! Are you all right you look like you haven't slept for decades." Willow asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, had a rough night last night."  
And that is when Mrs. Barton burst through the door...But no Giles.

"Hey!" The old bag barked, "We're all stuck here, okay? So now let's just sit quietly and pretend we're reading something-" And that is when Shilo stopped paying any attention, she just picked up her Misfits bag and walked out of the classroom with no questions asked.

Assuming there was no librarian in the library, Shilo made her way there, not once being stopped by and adult. Weird.  
The library was once again baron, except something doesn't smell right. Not at all like dust, paper, and aging leather; but it smelt like cigarette smoke. The lights were off except for the generator lights. It was kind of eerie.  
"Hello?" The girl muttered. "Hello!" She said aloud.

"Hello love." There it was, the thick English accent that could make any girl melt at the knees. Shiloh turned around to face her intruder. Giles had on faded jeans, boots, a white t-shirt that was so tight it hugged all the right curves of his muscles. A cigarette dangled between his lips, a silver hooped earing was pierced through his left ear.  
God did he look gorgeous with his hair all tousled. Woh!

"Giles? Is that really you?" Shilo couldn't believe her eyes, Giles looked absolutely delicious.

"The one and only love." He winked. "You my dear, you are so desirable, so tempting." The librarian inched closer to her, his accent was thick with honey.  
As he got closer, Shilo could smell the faint scent of Scotch, along with sage and old ink. He smelt so...

"Desirable." Shilo groaned.

"MmHmm..." The English librarian closed the gap between them, sealing it with a kiss, such fire and passion that could scorch both of them into oblivion, how their mouths smoldered together fighting for dominance, their tongues wriggling and writhing with each other.  
The taste of Scotch and tobacco traced upon his soft lips, the flavor made Shilo shiver under the anticipation that was boiling within her belly, but the thing is; she didn't want to continue this in the school library where anyone could walk in on the two.

"Mmm...Giles..." She breathed within the kiss, before breaking apart. "Giles!"

"What is it doll?" He looked a little agitated.

"Lets continue this somewhere less boring and dull." He smirked venomously.  
"You babe is one cool chick, lets go!" He pulled onto her hand dragging her out the doors of the library with out hesitating to lock the door.

"Hey where're your guys going?" It was Snyder. "You're not going to ditch me are you?"

"Piss of geek!" Giles spat.

"Can I come?" The eager principal asked as he followed the two down the hall.

"Didn't you hear him Snyder, back the fuck off!" Shilo growled, which we left the stumped principal.

As soon as they got out side, Giles pulled out the pack of smokes from his sleeve, he offered a cancer stick, which Shilo took with a lusty grin on her face. She never saw Giles smoke until today, but he looks so hot doing it, she just wanted to jump his bones right then and there.

"Lets take my car." She took his keys from him as soon as he pulled them out knowing that he has been drinking.

"You got it babe." He ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to smooth it out. "Which ride is yours?" He looked around the parking lot.

"Follow me." She dragged him towards a Cherry Red, 1988 Camaro with T-Tops.

"This is a bad ass car, love!" Giles pulled out a chocolate bar from his jeans pocket.

"Yeah she's pretty nice. Can you help me put the tops in the trunk." Shilo demands as she opens the trunk, then walks over to the driver side, opened the door and pulled the lever to unlock the locks on the fiber glass roof panels.

Rupert followed the same pursuit on the passenger side then got in. Before Shilo started the car she turned to Giles, "OK Giles where to?" She smiled.

His eyes narrowed, "The name is Ripper. Call me Ripper." He licked his bottom lip before placing the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Ok, Ripper. Your place?" She raised and eyebrow, he gave her the address or more than less just told her which house to go to. Ironically it was only a street or two from hers.

"OK." She started the ignition and Cream's _Sunshine on Your Love_ leaked through her frame speakers.

Giles...or Ripper turned the volume all the way to 35, then turn to Shilo who gave the approval before speeding out of the parking lot of SunnyDale High.

* * *

So yess... this will be lemony, and Shilo IS 18.  
Im Sorry I have been perving on Anthony Head while watching the Rocky Horror Tribute...ugh... Him as Frank is just amazing. Now if you love Anthony,, doo read Dancing Dead :D


	3. Giles' House

The short car ride was and eventful car ride to his home. There was so much sexual tension between the two, at each stop light the two would kiss each other. Shilo had one hand on the wheel and the other down in between Ripper's knees; causing the man to moan with the roaring engine. The burning smoke nearly fell onto her seats from his lips before she took it and smoked the rest and threw the butt out the window. His mouth found a sweet spot on her neck causing her to gasp under his touch, with her hand on his package he placed his right hand between his legs as his mouth was still on her soft skin.

Once they pulled up to a stucco home, with ceramic roofing; they didn't hesitate to get out of the car and assaulted each other on the hood of her car. His mouth on her neck, his left arm wrapped tightly around her waist pulling the two flush up against one another. Shilo's fingers ran there way through his fine hair, tugging and gripping at the strands, causing the watcher to moan loudly into her mouth.  
Ripper moved his hands towards her shoulders slipping her trench coat off of the creamy bare shoulders, letting the heavy jacket fall onto the hood in pools behind her. His large skilled fingers ran down her back to her bottom, gripping it firmly. Shilo starts to press her hips into his, rubbing hard against his already hard cock.  
Making their way through the court yard, into the house with the kiss intensifying as lust lingered on the tips of their mouths. Ripper full on bull kicked the door open with one foot, he pulled onto her hair, stuck the tip of his tongue out, and ran it from the crevice of her breasts past her collar bone up to her luscious lips. Leaving a cool wet trail, sending short tremors through the lusted girl.  
Moaning loudly, she pulled his worn t-shirt over his head, feeling his chest, running her slim fingers through the tufts of hair that patched his firm chest. He had large muscular arms, Oh my! Shilo could feel his throbbing cock against her thigh high and might with anticipation.

"Mmmm...Ripper!" The girl moaned as he reached under the hem of her dress, pressing his slender fingers up against her lacy underwear. The librarian pushed this vivacious babe onto the kitchen table sweeping his arm over the surface knocking all the books onto the floor. Shilo wrapped her legs around Rippers' hips as he curled his left hand over the top of the dress pulling it down revealing her large breast, taking each of the mounds into his large hands. Filling the cupped palms with her creamy skin. Rubbing his thumbs over her nipples hardening with the calloused skin that is going over the pink peaks. Pinching at the taught nipples, pulling on them making the girl groan with lust tracing her lips.  
Taking the right nipple into his mouth, clamping his teeth, and pulling. While tweaking the other, with his left hand, and with his right still on her hot spot. "Oh My! GOD! I'm gonna come!" She wailed, as he climax had taken over her, her muscles clenching, as her juices flowed from her soaking the black lace thong.

"Oh Baby, I'm not done with you yet." Ripper growled with a wicked grin, while he slid his hand under the strings of the G-string, hitching the fabric onto his knuckles and pulling them down her smooth muscles legs, not even bothering to take off her knee high boots. He plunged two finger into her sex, "Already ready for me, babe." His accent was so think with honey, he nearly sound so evilly sexy.

"Come here!" Shilo pulled onto the waist band of his pants, freeing his pulsing cock. Giving Giles' manhood a good few stroke, before he pushed the girl on her back, placing her heals on his impeccable ass.  
Slowly he pushed his hard cock, into her wet pussy, relishing a grunt from both of them.  
Slowly out, then plunged in hard, causing the purple haired girl whimper, he gave a few more hard thrusts, then began to pick up his pace. Shilo wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his back as she kissed, licked and bit onto his pulse point, causing the rogue librarian to shutter.

"Fuck! Don't do that, I don't wanna come yet." He grunted while continuing to push his cock into her.  
Shilo's climax was close, as she couldn't hold onto it for much longer. She screamed as her climax milked him, her squeezing tight enough around him to cause his orgasm to release between the two.

They sat there for a good moment or two, "Bloody hell." He huffed.  
"You are so cool Ripper. That was incredible." Shilo breathed with a cheesy grin on her face.

* * *

If there is any mistakes I am sorry, this was sort of written in a hurry :D I hope you comment and tell me what you think and what can be improved :D thank you :D


End file.
